


Bears In Winter

by lanalucy



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Camping, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sleeping Bag Sex, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You ninja-crawled over five sleeping guys at six in the morning to wake me up for sex.  I think that may be my favorite moment in our fuckbuddyship." (textsfromlastnight)</p><p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bears In Winter

They were on advanced survival maneuvers, their final big “test” before graduation from Basic. Somehow she and Karl had managed to keep everyone, including the instructors, from finding out they were together, and mostly, that meant that Kara hadn’t been getting laid as often as she liked. They’d been out here nearly a week, all of the cadets finally straggling in yesterday afternoon and evening. Their sleeping bags were lined up around the campfire, with the instructors in tents which were practically palatial in comparison. 

Kara was restless, unable to sleep, and she heard the sound of a zipper moving very slowly, then the meant-to-be-stealthy sounds of someone crawling over sleeping bags. Whoever it was moved closer to her, and there was a pull at the side of her bag. Almost automatically, she raised the knife she had sheathed to her hip and held it to the man’s neck. “Not interested,” she growled.

“Kara! It’s me.”

Adrenaline still pumped through her veins, but she relaxed. “Gods, Karl. Don’t do that to me. What are you doing over here?”

“It’s been over a week, Kara. I figured you were probably about to jump a bear.”

She snorted. “Might’ve come to that. So you’re here to save me from myself?”

“It’s cold out here, Kara. Can I get in?”

“Just be quiet.” She scooted as far over in her bag as she could. Once he was in, she barely suppressed the groan of relief at having a warm body against her own. That it was Karl was a bonus.

He carefully worked his hands between them and into her long underwear. She bit her lip when he grazed her clit. She was on a short fuse, and had been considering riding her hand not too many minutes ago. It was always better when he did it, though.

She yanked his hair to bring his mouth to hers. She needed to keep from making any noise, or she’d undoubtedly wake up the whole camp. “Gods, Karl,” she whispered before fusing her lips to his. She felt his lips curve into a smile, and if she weren’t so grateful for his fingers, she’d probably take exception to his overconfidence.

He raised his other hand to cover her mouth, and moved to whisper in her ear: how much he was enjoying the feel of her, how wet she was, how much she turned him on - all the things she loved hearing him say - until he coordinated his fingers and thumb and told her to “Come for me, Kara.” She bit his hand to keep from shouting.

While she was still panting, he asked, “Can I?” and she nodded. He pushed one leg of her long underwear completely off and wrapped her leg around his hip, pushing himself carefully into her, his quiet moans right in her ear. “Gods, Kara. You feel so good.”

Kara had half an ear peeled for any indication that someone was waking up, so when she heard the morning groans of someone stretching, she clutched Karl’s ass and whispered, “Hurry, Karl. You’ve got about six minutes to get back in your own bag.” She licked at his neck, then found her favorite spot and scraped her teeth across it. That was all he needed to buck into her, climaxing silently and pulling out seconds later. He started to pull up her underwear and she hissed, “Leave it. Just get back in your own bag.”

He pulled his long underwear back up and lowered her zipper enough to slide out. He laid a fast kiss on her, whispered, “Love you,” and crawled back over to his own bag. Kara heard his bag’s zipper going back up just as the zipper of the tent closest to her opened and the instructor stepped out. His flashlight played carefully over the still-slumbering crowd before he ambled into the woods to take a piss. 

Kara pulled the bag over her head and giggled to herself. _Gods. That was close!_ She spent the next half hour thinking about what Karl had risked to take care of her and decided she was done waiting. Maybe it was time to stop being friends with benefits.


End file.
